Timeless
by raaffii
Summary: Prequel to Bittersweet. After old age leads to the death of her beloved best friend, Cake, Fionna realizes that she's left with a life still unfulfilled. So much to do, but nobody to share it with. Though maybe, just maybe, she just doesn't know who it is yet. Fi's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! ^^ I have a few notes to make before beginning!

First of all, Fionna's age and how much time has passed in Aaa since the present day will remain undetermined mainly because I can't quite determine myself the perfect time and age. Not that it honestly matters or affects the story, anyway.

Second, this was originally made into a lengthy one-shot, but after some thinking, I decided to make this into a two or three part short story instead. Yay! K..

Lastly, be constructive, but don't be brutal; this is my first Adventure Time fan fiction, although I have another in the works, which I hope will totally be as math as this one, if you guys think it is, rather. Either way, best look out for me, guys! Word to your mother!

**Timeless**  
><em>Chapter 1<em>

The pouring rain feels cold against my skin. The cloudy, gray sky pales away the beautiful colors that usually dot the Land of Aaa.

It's quiet, but more-so, it's solemn..

I feel out of my place as I walk towards the circle of umbrellas which shade my Candy friends and a several number of others I don't find significant enough to acknowledge. I'm wearing my usual attire, while everyone else, fits into the occasion; dressed in black.

As soon as they see me, they raise immediate worry at the umbrella that should be in my own hand, but I simply keep my arms crossed to block out the cold air and shake my head, telling them all that I don't need one, leaving them back to their conversations.

While walking away from them, I turn once to see an unwritten slate with a small hole burrowed down in front of it, knowing what, and who, it's for. As I look away, I quickly heave a breath of relief as soon as I see Marshall Lee, standing, erh floating, slightly far from the circle of people hiding away in shelter.

Finally, someone around here that I can actually talk to.

However, even he seems to hold the same look of concern that I still lack.

"Fionna," Before I could blink, he's already five feet closer. "Where's your-"

I shake my head robotically before he can finish, "I'm fine, Marshall.. I don't need one.."

But just as he usually has, he sees right through me, understanding right away without me having to say a word. Quite surprisingly, not about the umbrella or me being cold, though. "You know, it's okay to feel that way."

"No! It's not!" I sigh a bit too loudly, "I shouldn't.. I.. I'm stronger than this.."

Marshall is facing me now, "Look, Fionna, we all loved Cake. It's really hard for, really, any of us to take this in right now. But, it's even harder to imagine how you feel about this, because I know that she was your best friend."

"She.. Cake was my sister.." I mumble quietly, looking down at the ground. I have no intention of bringing my head back up anytime soon.

Marshall doesn't say anymore but continues to stay with me, one hand on my shoulder to show that he wasn't going to leave.

Shortly after, it's made clear that the time has come. I didn't realize how many people had come along until I take a good look around. If anything, Marshall was right: Cake was loved by everyone, considering there must be at least more than a hundred people right now.

Nobody spoke, but simply bowed their heads as they brought Cake over, unrevealed at face, though obviously acknowledged behind the closed casket. Even Lord Monochromicorn, who stood the closest to the grave, could hardly even think to say a word.

As they start to lower her down, the feeling is sudden. The sadness has truly been overwhelming, but everything else just starts to seems so grim..

The future, it seems so bleak. Every day starts to feel like a filler rather than one awaiting for something new. The many adventures that I had once longed to go on are no longer there. My imagination is non-existent, but even more, is my strength, my hope.

What's my purpose of living anymore? Who else will I have with me, in my Treehouse or anywhere in Aaa at all, without her here to accompany me anymore?

There's nothing I can do, not without Cake..

I don't realize that I had completely drowned out the entire ceremony until I start to see crowds of people leaving and that the hole, once empty, has now been filled.

I gasp in shock. Of course I didn't mean to space things out, especially not this. This was supposed to be something I paid attention to, more than anything else. What I did is practically unforgivable.

As soon as most of the people had gone, I ran over to where Cake is now buried. Before I can make it, my foot gets caught on something and I fall to the ground. From what, I surely don't know. But, more importantly, who cares? Getting up is the last thing on my mind right now. I have to be there for Cake, even if she can't be here for me anymore.

If my heart has ever been broken before, the feeling truly doesn't compare to this..

I tried to hold it in for days, especially while everyone else was around, but with the entire area deserted now, I can barely contain the tears welling over my eyes.

I see the tablet, no longer untouched. Now scribed are the words: "Cake The Cat. Adventurer, lover, and friend. Rest in peace." Below it is the picture of her and Mo-Chro together, as happy as can be while in each others' arms. Beside that, I see another one, containing us, posed face-to-face in our usual fist pound position.

My fingers run along the slate as my head, along with my heart, begins to sink lower and lower to the ground. The rain continues to pour, and at this point, I can hardly care how drenched I am.

Every tear, every cry that I continue to release, grows stronger and more painful..

"I'm sorry, Cake.. I'm sorry," is all I can mutter, "I'm sorry.."

And it was then, for the first time, that I felt as if I was really and truly alone..

It wasn't until I realize that I hadn't actually been the only one there, at least at that moment, when I felt a pair of arms swoop me up from the ground with ease as I childishly continued to sob like a baby who was soiled and needed to be changed.

I felt ridiculous, even pouting a little, as I saw Marshall Lee himself right before me. I simply sigh, however, and even face him, eyes now at each other as I desperately try to wipe the tears and apparent sadness out of my own eyes.

I waited for him to say something, but he didn't. Even something like, "Stop!" or "You have to get home and away from the rain!"

I try to read his face, even smiling a little bit, but I drop it immediately as my mind comes up blank. Instead, I simply stare back at him.

Marshall brushes the hair away from my face as he begins to float us away, still without a word. I continue to take an attempt at understanding his expression, as his eyes never really seem to leave mine, except when to see if obstacle or person is to be in the way.

Looking down, I find that I'm now at my Treehouse. Just seeing it already makes my heart feel even more saddened and empty. Marshall puts me down as I whisper a 'thank you,' and he fixed my hat.

As he smiles back and prepares to fly away, possibly to his own home, my hand shoots up, and I can hear myself saying, "Wait!"

Right away, Marshall turns back around, eyes now on me as he awaits for the reason behind my outburst.

"I.. Marshall.." I look down on the ground as I say this, touching the knob on my door as I stare into the dark hallway leading in to the empty Treehouse, "I hate to ask, but.. will you.. stay with me?"

"Stay.. here..? With you?" He repeats, as if in shock. The reason why, I can't quite tell.

I nod meekly, admitting to him of my loneliness, "If it's okay with you.. I'm used to Cake being with me here, but.." After I trail off, I look up at him, "I don't want to feel like I'm using you, Marshall. But, to be honest, you're the closest friend that I have, and.. I'd.. really like it if you'd stay with me.. even if for just a night.. just so I can get used to Cake being gone.."

Marshall still appears shocked even after I finish explaining. Is it because I came off too strong and now he's thinking of a way to let me down easily? Surely, he doesn't believe I think of him that way, does he?

"If.." I begin to say, turning away to open my door, "..you don't want to, I understand."

He immediately stops me, his cold hands my shoulders, "Of course I'd be okay with it, Fionna. Why wouldn't you think so?"

I blush a little, remembering my previous possibility thought out. I quickly disregard, however, as I graciously smile at the thought of not having to be alone tonight after all, "Oh, thank you, Marshall! You don't know how much this means to me!"

Marshall turns away for a minute, then saying, "Anything for you, I'd be happy to do. Besides, this could give me a chance to talk some things out for a bit."

**End Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

SLAMACOW!

DAW! STOP IT, YOU GUISE. ..Actually, on second thought, don't. Hahaha. ;)

LOL. Sorry for taking a while to update, by the way. College and my actual new-found idea of a social life has me swamped. Not that I've ever been a loser or anything. Ha. Ha..

Anyway! Just want to take a moment to say thank you to all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts for this story and myself! You have no idea how good it feels to back on FFnet again, and having this support already makes me feel great. I hope I continue to please you well, my friends! C:

**Timeless**  
><em>Chapter 2<em>

I look back at Marshall a little confused, even slightly worried, "Talk.. what out?"

"Oh." There comes the same look of shock flitting in his expression again, as I tilt my head, even more lost, "I meant, well, it's been a while since I saw you and I've kinda wanted to know what's going on with you."

"I'm sorry about that.." The guilt floods over the rest of my emotions as I come to remember how long it has truly been since I've seen my good friend, Marshall Lee. Too long.

I guess it wasn't all too much of a shock that the time was nearing its end for Cake. As we went on more and more adventures, it seemed that her energy had gone down significantly. Just a few weeks ago, she could barely make much of alterations anymore; if any, then at least, not like she used to. As the days went by, I kept telling myself that Cake would get better; that this was just a phase; that everybody gets sick, but my mistake was thinking that everything would be back to normal within a few days.

So many years have gone by. Through my brief walk down memory lane, all I can think about is how it felt like just yesterday, I had started my first adventure with my best friend. From the first time mom and dad took me into their home when nobody else would, to growing up playing pretend together, wondering what kinds of things we'd do when we were finally allowed to venture off on our own, to finding this very Treehouse, and just through most everything we'd been together and with each other, even if it involved some pretty nasty bad guys and some rough times.

As I slowly collected myself back to reality, I noticed that Marshall seemed to not understand what I apologized for, simply floating over to the living room. I dry off a little first, then follow him to the couch and stare motionlessly at the television that wasn't even on.

"Fionna," My fellow vampire friend says, looking down as he stays suspended in the air, "I don't.. understand."

I knew what he meant; he was still confused. But even I could hardly wrap that around my head. How could he not remember my inconsideration, the way that I let him flit right past me as I spent a tremendous amount of time and focus wondering if Cake was going to be okay? For all I know, he could have asked if I needed help, and that maybe he would've known what to do, but even then, I was too busy thinking that I could fix things myself.

It took me a while, but he waited patiently for a response. I sat up and faced him now, explaining all that I felt. I could hardly believe that I was feeling the way that I did, nearing tears as I finished, "It's.. like I wasn't being a good friend anymore.."

In a second, I shook lightly from a slight chill in the air as I felt Marshall pass me. He was now sitting on the couch next to me before I could even begin to say any more, "Fionna, you've done nothing wrong. I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm pretty sure that anybody else would probably do the same, even me.. if I even had a best friend."

If.. I could hardly think to believe that Marshall didn't have a best friend, but more importantly, it never seemed that he cared. I know that Cake wasn't always a big fan of him, and even though he didn't say so, I could tell that PG could barely stand the thought of being there in the same room.

My hands run down the strands of dampen hair that stuck out of my bunny hat. My finger starts twirling it as I look down and away from him.

I never understood why my friends didn't like Marshall Lee. He always knew how to have a good time. Whenever Cake was busy with Mo-Chro and Gumball would be busy with science and things, he always seemed to find time to take me places, and just, well, be a friend to me. He showed me the ropes and taught me the tricks of the trade, especially being a trickster himself. But most of all, he has always been friendly, even when everyone else thought he was frightening and 'evil.' Sure, it really seemed like it at first, but I don't regret getting to know him.

But, I suppose I never will understand, what everyone else thinks..

I waited for him to say something, anything at all. I never felt like I was really the best with words. It seemed, however, that he decided to drop the subject instead of say more of it like I had hoped he would. It's not that I'm a snoop or anything. I just wanted to understand why he let himself deal with the fact that he didn't have anyone like that. Right now, the thought of Cake can hardly leave my head.

"So, uh, how have you been, anyway?" Marshall asks with arms outstretched and legs spread, getting comfortable on the couch and acting as if he wasn't emotional in the slightest just minutes ago, "It feels like it's been a year or two."

The sad part about this is that he was right; about a year and a half, to be more precise.

I'm sure there'd be no harm in a bit of story-telling, not that anything was really exciting to begin with. To my dismay, Cake never overcame the effects that old age was beginning to have on her. It wasn't a surprise, I suppose. I explain to him of all that was already happening to her, slowly but surely.

First, everything seemed much harder to do for her; she lost energy, couldn't change, or do anything for herself. Next, everything we did for PG would always have to be put on hold, and I couldn't bear to see the look in his eyes when we would disappoint him. After that, even our adventures had to be delayed, or I'd have to run off doing things myself. Days turned into weeks, weeks to months, and a year soon passed. And soon, Cake couldn't even think to leave the house, and by the time we had called for a doctor, it was too late..

Before any of that, though, something devastating had already happened; something I haven't even quite recovered from. In the midst of struggling to get to the Candy Kingdom before it got dark, it was then known to all that the same Prince Gumball that I always had feelings for and spent adventure after adventure doing favors for and saving time and time again had suddenly been engaged; probably to a princess, I surely wouldn't be shocked; to whom he wed just a month later.

He never had the heart to tell me, as I never heard a word from him after I tried to ask and just a week later, an invite to the wedding was sent to my mailbox. I never quite figured out what her name was or what kingdom she ruled since I never ended up having the guts to go see him be with anyone else but me, but whoever she was, she knew who I was, and refused to let me see Gumball anymore. Oh well, besides, I had told him on the day we had last seen each other, I have to take care of Cake.

Of course, I wanted nothing more than to be there for the closest person I had in my life, especially when she wasn't in the greatest of spirits. But the more and more I told Marshall about how Gumball had practically smashed my heart to pieces, I started to feel that it had become a bit more than that; almost as if I was using it as an excuse to not see him. More guilt flooded in to my heart.

"And well, that's really all that's been happening, really," I feel that there wasn't much else to say, especially because I feel that I had already said too much, "I'm.. sorry, by the way. I think I said a bit too much earlier. I think telling you what's yanked my heart guts lately is too ridiculous to be shared."

"No way, dude," Marshall shakes his head, to which I didn't expect to get in response, "Besides, you don't need a braniac like Bubba anyway. I've tried to be his friend, but he's just way involved with science and everything else; he doesn't have the time to have some real fun. Trust me, he would've bored you to death the moment you would start to spend more than a day with him. And anyway, I don't think anyone who hasn't been able to see past the fact that you're more than some heroine is just not worth your time."

I feel my face change color as I start to think back on all the years I spent trying to get his attention, how stupid I felt, for doing so much for him, only to feel like I was thrown aside in the end. Maybe it is better this way, the way Marshall mentioned him and all these things. I know he means well, but suddenly, I feel so dumb for even believing that I'd get a shot with someone like him. "Man, what a waste of time. I guess I'll never know what it's like to like-like someone who, you know, likes me back."

"Don't bug out. I'm sure you've still got a lot of time," He reassures to me to which I nod slowly, although I'm honestly not all too convinced. After all, if I've already done my best to try for someone else for so many years, then why is it that I haven't had any luck except for when I had gotten PG down to my age?

It's hard enough to believe that there isn't anybody else left that I can think will ever think of me in that way. I've had my share with a short-lived romance, if it even was, with a certain Flame Prince. But in the end, there's really nobody else that I've found to have a true interest in, despite all the adventures and different places I had gone to.

"I guess," I shrug after breaking from the earlier thought, "It kind of upsets me, though. I don't know how long humans live, but if Cake isn't here anymore, then.. I have a feeling that my life isn't going to be as long and great as I thought it'd be."

"But why not?" He asked me, his head closer to mine as I start to slump noticeably, "There's so many things you've done already. I mean, I'm not saying it has to be everything you've wanted, but, I don't understand why you're so unhappy with it."

I start to think of answers. Sure, it's true, I've done a lot with Cake when she was still around, and PG when he wasn't married to some hag, although better than the Ice Queen, I guess. Even Marshall's tagged along quite a bit of adventures, and I'm lucky to even have him anymore. And then I remember most of the reasons why I went on the adventures I went on..

"I mean, I'm all about adventure and everything," I started to explain, "But.. I think I remember what happened when I first saved Gumball. It was so new to me. I never figured that I would ever try so hard just to impress and do everything for a guy. It was such a strange feeling. Cake would always tell me it's love, but I always thought love had some other kind of meaning. I mean, I guess I'll never know, but, after she told me that, I've always wanted to find out what it means, and I thought that he would've shown me what it really meant. But, I guess.. I'll never figure out what all this love junk is about."

"You know, Fi," Marshall finally turned to face me. I gasp softly as I feel him scoot closer, and hear him call me a name that I thought only Cake would ever use, "I know that things with Bubba never turned out the way you liked them, too. But, believe me when I say that there should be someone out there who thinks you're pretty cool anyway."

"W-Who..?" I seem rather dumb-founded as I say this. I always felt comfortable around Marshall. But for some reason, having him be this close to me was rather peculiar, and I couldn't figure out why. I try to read his expression again, but my mind has come up with no explanations. I look down for a moment to try and ease my nerves, and then, I ask him, "Marshall.. do.. you.."

But then he cut me off, my hands immediately clasped together as he shot up in the air, holding a hand that is probably out for me to take, but I'm still unsure.

"I want to ask you a question.." He whispers softly, "Have you ever thought about what it would be like to live forever?"

**End Chapter Two**


End file.
